X767
by MzHydeHere
Summary: The corrupt government of Fiore has held Levy in captivity since the age of 14 in order to utilise the powers that were once unknown to her. She is to be used as a military weapon against the rebels of Fiore – Fairytail. Will she ever see the day where she is more than just a tool?
1. Chapter 1: Run

_**Hey guys! So I've had this idea for a while now and I've wanted to write for just as long so I hope you enjoy it! I'd love to know what you think as this story is quite different from my other ones. Also, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year :).**_

* * *

An ominous bank of suffocating smoke consumed the demolished city. Thick flames set the screams of terror ablaze. The innocent clung to the walls in the pursuit of safety, but all exertion went in vain. Bullets pierced their feeble bodies, clutching them and dragging them to their graves. The decimating buildings overwhelmed all cries of distress taking hold of lives on their descent.

"Run!" He ordered. "I'll distract them; just get out of here…"

"No, Dad! We can't just leave you!" The girl sobbed out in desperation. The man's eyes met her watery ones for a second before shortly leaving them.

"Melinda, get her out of here." He looked towards his wife with a nod of assurance as she herself broke down to tears. "I love you," He spoke earnestly. "I love you both so much. Don't ever forget that."

Before they had a chance to return their love five men appeared – guns in hands. Her Mother grabbed her hand instantaneously and pulled her along as she ran in an urgent attempt to escape. She turned to see her Dad for the last and final time. She witnessed countless bullets enter his body crying out in her own emotional agony.

The pounding of her bare feet on the hard, concrete street matched the pace of her pounding heart. She wailed as they ran over the shattered glass of a shop window, dodging dead bodies as if they were traffic cones. The crackle of burning buildings was deafening but the scent of burning bodies proved worse.

Suddenly she felt her Mother's hand slip from her grasp. Turning to look at her, the girl watched as her Mother's eyes rolled to the back of her head. She watched as red liquid dripped down from a slim hole in her head, she watched as her Mother fell into her arms smearing blood down her cheek.

"M-Mum?" Her voice wavered quietly. "Mum?" She repeated in hope to get a response. "Oh God, please, please don't be dead. I can't lose you both." A stream of tears flowed down her puffy, red cheeks. Soon enough, a limitless amount of soldiers surrounded her, she was frozen to the spot. Her Mother lay limp in her arms as she was injected with a metallic green syringe in her neck.

* * *

She woke in a colourless, pristine room. Her sight was blurry and her head dizzy as she rose from her bed. Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror she saw her reflection stared back at her. A split lip, a yellow bruise covering the right side of her face, she was thin, too thin. She looked down at her feet, they were completely healed. However, there was a cold, piece of metal wrapped around her ankle. She shook her leg in curiosity but to her dismay the new accessory didn't move an inch.

Her attention on the item did not last long as a foreign women came into the room. She had long, light lilac hair that gracefully fell to her hips.

"Oh great, you're awake." The woman spoke in a patronizing tone.

"Where am I?" She questioned eagerly.

"Please, follow me." The woman requested, disregarding the girls question.

Seeing no other options the girl did as the women asked and followed behind her as she exited. Similar to her room, the hallways were white on white and the marble floor was cold on her feet as her feet padded along the route lead by the unfamiliar woman. Shortly, the woman came to a halt in front of large, metallic, double doors. A man opened the door from the inside, allowing the girl to enter the unrecognizable room. It was large; there was a seat at the centre of the room. It was the kind of seat she remembered sitting on when she went to the dentist. The only difference with this chair was that arm and leg restraints cascaded down the side of it. Immediately, she felt her stomach fill with a sickening uneasiness and was too focused on the chair to notice the tall man entering her view.

"This is Doctor Vincent he will be in charge of your enhancement." The lilac haired woman interrupted her thoughts.

"Enhancement?" She asked as she watched the Doctor carefully, noting his every move.

"Yes," Doctor Vincent's spoke with confidence as he sauntered towards her. "You see, you have a gift and here we can strengthen it, intensify its power you could say. If we didn't bring you here your power would become uncontrollable, it was for your own good. " She could felt nothing but utter disgust at his words.

"Is that why you murdered my parents? For my own good?!" Outrage overwhelmed her as she ran straight for him. Instantaneously, she was restrained by the man who had opened the door for her. Although she fought against his hold the outcome was futile.

"Well I'll give you an option then…" Doctor Vincent said as he neared the animalistic creature she had become since his past statement. "Would you rather paint your home's walls with the parents whom you love's blood all because you couldn't control yourself, or have some masked man amongst a sea of soldiers shoot them as collateral damage? Personally, I would pick the latter." She spat right in his face after hearing his repulsive question. "Put her in the chair." The doctor demanded after wiping the saliva from his cheek. Obediently, the man causing her restraint pulled her towards the seat at the centre of the room. She felt the cold, metal straps wrap tightly around her wrists and ankles trapping her completely. She struggled, yanking her legs and arms in a useless attempt to escape.

"Let me out of here!" She cried in distress. "Let me out!"

"I told you, this is for your own good." Doctor Vincent spoke in a monotone, almost empty, voice making the girl feel a sudden hollowness within her heart. Expressionless,he began sticking wire after wire across her skin. The girl felt as though she was becoming encaged in a spider's web, the more she struggled the more wires he would stick to her. She itched for them to be off her, she itched for the release of her limbs so she could rip them all away. "First we will increase pain tolerance." The doctor placed a hand over a lever to the side of her and her heart felt as though it would explode due to the sporadic rate it was beating. She widened her eyes in agonizing anticipation, watching closely as his muscles tensed, his grip tighten. She clawed at the chair with both her toenails and fingernails feeling as though they would rip off. He pulled it down in a distance and efficient manner. A scream tore through her throat, lacerating every ligament within her oesophagus.

* * *

 _Three years later..._

"Don't look into her eyes! Do you understand me?!" Sirens screeched throughout the building. "Now, go! We can't let her escape!" Heavy footprints fell upon heavy marble floors. Soldiers wearing black protective gear ran through the corridors, guns in hand.

Her eyes radiated an icy, cold blue as she walked across the pure white floor leaving glossy red footprints. Coming to an abundant metal door she raised her hand. Her fingertips glowed, similarly to her eyes, as she twisted her hand in the air. The door handles matched the action of her hand and after a click they slammed open. Bullets flew through the air as formation of soldiers was revealed. Suddenly, her body emitted the same shade of colour. The fragments of metal paused in their journey, ominously, they rotated to their original source flying back instantaneously. Shortly, the bodies which once kneeled fell flat and the girl proceeded with her journey. Turning the corner, more soldiers mimicked the previous, but the bullets dropped before hitting the illuminated girl. She approached them, placing her hand millimetres away from the heart of one of the mercenaries. Forthwith, his eyes widened and he choked on the oxygen which seemed to vanish. He clutched the material covering his chest as he stared into the icy abyss of her pupils. His expression turned to one of begging, but the pressure around the organ below his neck only strengthened until his being fell limp to the floor. She reached out her arm displaying a clawing motion across the vicinity of the formation of armed men. A blue light followed her finger tips and soon enough the soldiers chests were ripped open mercilessly.

Stepping to the final door, her feet increasingly left the red, glossy prints. She unbolted the door without a mere touch, opening it as she had before with the other doors. Advancing into the outside world, she stopped feeling the natural light cascade over her body. Embracing the moment she smiled and a single tear fell from her eyes which ceased to glow. After a brief pause, she continued walking outside of the tall walls which had imprisoned her for years.

Automatically she broke into a run.


	2. Chapter 2: Still Prisoner

Although she shivered, the midnight air felt warm around her trembling body. The girl willed for her heart to stop pounding, missing and skipping beats as it did so.

She was free.

She escaped.

She was…

safe.

The thoughts vanished from her mind instantly once her realism welcomed itself to the situation. Such optimism was a naive.

She was not free.

She had not escaped.

She was not safe.

Even now she could feel their eyes watching her, their arms towering over her, acting as her cage. Their lingering presence continued to loomer, denying her of any form of rest.

Her eyes remained open as the the wall before her began illuminating. She pulled her knees closer to her chest, as though avoiding such light. She wanted to hide, to disappear. Her body felt numb and so did her mind. Drained from all will.

She stood up, her bare feet coloured a grimy black. Pushing her fatigue body onwards, she exited the alleyway which served as her motel for the night. Clothes, she needed clothes. With the uniform she was wearing now she'd stick out like a sore thumb and her escape would be pointless. She approached a selection of hangers advertising a store on the street cautiously. The employee had momentarily turned his back - perfect. Skillfully, she yanked a t-shirt and coat, grabbing a folded pair of jeans and shoes as she ran off with a yelling street vendor behind her. She quickly climbed up the side of one of the buildings using a pipe connected to the gutter for support. The girl hopped over the wall that acted as a boundary to a roof area where sheets of material and clothing hung from pegs, blowing in the wind. She cursed the convenience of it after just having to go through the trouble of stealing.

Hastily, she stripped out of the uniform she was itching to remove and exchanged it for the clothes in her hand. She snatched a pair of socks from a peg, covering her filthy feet with them. She nudged her feet into the nock-off converses she had swiped and took hold of the laces. Her hands began to quiver and her vision of the white laces blurred. It had been so long, it had been too long. She couldn't even remember how to tie something as simple as a bow. A tear dropped to the surface of her hand. _Pathetic, pathetic!_ She inhaled and exhaled, then wrapped the laces around her ankles, tying them in a knot and tucking the excess length of them into each shoe.

 _Five days later…_

Levy jogged down the empty street holding her grocery shopping close to her chest in an attempt to shelter it from the pouring rain. It had been a total of a week since her escape which had plagued every television, every newspaper and every screen hung around the city once used for advertisement. She had managed to stay low since then, taking every back route she could find when it was necessary to exit her current housing establishment. Thankfully, her landlord didn't ask questions and was happy to receive money she had pick-pocketed under his doorstep without meeting those who inhabited his property.

The bluenette re-adjusted her hoodie, pulling it down to shadow her face more as she turned a corner to enter a narrow alleyway. She jumped towards the left wall, bouncing off it with her left foot. She then grabbed onto the fire escape ladder with one hand and ascended to the top floor. Climbing through her window she finally managed to flee the rain. The girl sighed as she placed her groceries on the counter to the left of her. However, before she could attempt to reach, somewhat, relaxation she felt a presence behind her. Rapidly, she turned her body holding out her hand, her eyes flashed, secreting their usual blue colour, as she caught the eyes of the intruder. The body once behind her slammed back violently into the wall.

"How did you find me?" She demanded looking at the man who had invaded her only private space. He had long, thick locks of hair which draped over his face causing his expression to remain a mystery to her. "Tell me, now!" She demanded again with a threatening tone. But despite her threat the only form of speech she erupted from the man was a chuckle.

"You know…" He said, lifting himself off the ground. "A normal person would enter through the main entrance of their apartment flat but then again…" He dragged his hand through his ink coloured hair. "You are not a normal, are you Levy McGarden?" As he spoke her name he looked up boldly into her eyes. Instantly, she appeared before him, a blue blur momentarily trailing behind her figure from her previous position. She held a forearm tightly across his neck, slightly choking him.

"I'll ask you one more time…" Levy warned him, her pupils staining the veins around her eyes with icy pigmentation. "How did you find me?" Her voice was low and menacing yet she still heard no response. "You really don't want me to find the answers myself." The girl strengthened the pressure on her forearm but only awakened a smirk from the man. Then, all of a sudden, he felt something change within his body. It felt as though she was infecting him slowly, seeping through his limbs. Looking down at his arms he could see his veins lighting up with colour matching those of her eyes which illuminated brightly. And they ached, he could feel them throbbing from underneath his skin fiercely.

"Okay, I'll tell you. I've just always wandered what that would feel like." He managed to voice out, though strained. Immediately, he felt all previous sensations disappear from his limbs and she released him from her hold. "I've come with an… Invitation you could call it." Levy crossed her arms awaiting his explanation. "I'm part of the rebel group called Fairy Tail. You may have heard of it before." Levy's eyes widened at the title. Of course she had heard about it. They were all they talked about at the institution. "We want you to join us." She could laugh, she could laugh so hard right now. Was this a joke? Is he some kind of idiot? "So?"

"You are asking for yourself to get killed. My sole purpose is to destroy you Fairy Tails. Get out of here while you're still alive." She answered coldly.

"You're not going to kill me, you would have done it by now." He countered.

"No wonder so many Fairies get killed by the government with that foolish thinking." Levy callously said. The complexion of her finger changed as she drew a cut across the males cheekbone, drawing blood.

"Then why don't you join us and correct that foolish thinking?" He pushed on, not flinching despite the wound she had just inflicted.

"You don't get it. What purpose would there be for me to join you rebels?" She challenged him.

"Revenge." Levy stifled a gasp of shock. "For what happened three years ago."

"You don't know what you're talking about." The girl spat back at him fiercely.

"Yes I do. The X781 massacre, the government slaughtered the whole North district, leaving no survivors, just to find one person, you." Levy remained silent. "You want everything we want, Levy - justice. Join us."

"Why should I trust you?" She questioned him.

"Because you are already considering doing so." He watched her as her brows furrowed, eyes no longer alight. It seemed as though she was searching for something in his eyes. He held out his hand towards her. "The name is-" Abruptly, she grabbed hold of his forearm, her eyes set ablaze and he felt the same sensation he had when she had stared into his eyes. Blue beneath his skin, blue within his veins, blue within his sight. Everything was blue. For a second he no longer felt as though he was in control of his body, but only for a second. His feet took himself back, tripping over each other he was close to losing his balance. "What, what just happ-" He began to question her but stopped once he looked back at her again.

"Let's go, Gajeel." She spoke, determination unfaltering within her eyes and tone.

Before he could register her answer she had already jumped out of the window into the rain. "Wait, where are you going?!" He shouted confusedly as he peered his head out of the window.

"To your base, where else?" She turned around balancing on the railings of the fire escape.

"What the fu-?" He muttered, mainly to himself.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to slow down for you to keep up."

"Huh? Don't underestimate me, I can keep up. Just don't use any of those weird ass powers of yours, yeah?" Gajeel retorted, partially annoyed by the inferior sight she held him in. ' _So, slow down'_ she thought to herself. Rolling her eyes she leaped from the railing to the roof of the next building. Twisting her head slightly, she watched as Gajeel mimicked her actions out of the corner of her eye. Once he was stood next to her she began to run, jumping from building to building as if she weighed nothing. Gajeel followed, although it was evident that effort had to made in order to mirror her movements.

Soon enough, they reached the north district. Levy slid down a pipe as though it were a fireman's pole landing outside an abandoned mall. She felt her heart squeeze at the knowledge that she had returned to where she once called home but shook it off promptly. Levy eyed the 'entrance' which was ultimately a hole in the concrete.

"Need a hand, you're a shorty afterall, gihi." Gajeel smirked. Levy turned, scrutinizing him coldly.

"I'm fine." She answered, clearly irritated by his statement. After jumping up and grabbing onto the ledge of concrete, she pulled herself up without struggle and stepped inside the Fairy Tail base.

"Damn, I'm just trying to be nice…" Gajeel murmured before yanking his own body up. He followed as she strode confidently into the home of the rebels. It appeared to him that the rumour about the girl's mind reading capability was true.

Shortly they arrived in the populated lobby of the mall. However, the enthusiastic activity came to a halt once it became apparent that Levy had arrived in the establishment. All eyes were set on her and she returned them expressionlessly.

"Come on… Let's go see the old man." Gajeel mumbled quietly, signalling for the girl to leave with him.

Levy shadowed the man's footsteps, ignoring the stares behind her. The ink-haired male strode through a passage leading to an empty concrete room, which mirrored the rest of the mall with the exception of its size. At the centre of the room an old man sat cross-legged, eyes closed.

"Hello," His lids unsheathed his dark pupils. "Levy McGarden."

* * *

 **Did you like?**

 ***Levy's gonna be such a badass in this one guys.**

 ***She's a strong, independent woman.**


	3. Chapter 3: Home

Levy shadowed the man's footsteps, ignoring the stares behind her. The ink-haired male strode through a passage leading to an empty concrete room, which mirrored the rest of the mall with the exception of its size. At the centre of the room an old man sat cross-legged, eyes closed.

"Hello," His lids unsheathed his dark pupils. "Levy McGarden." The said girl remained quiet. "My name is Makaraov," He stood up adding a small distance to his height. "To say that it's a pleasure to meet you would be understatement." Then he smiled at her. Levy felt her heartbeat become unsteady for a moment and its action confused her. "So… Are you going to ask me how I found you?" The man questioned. Levy responded with a silence as the elder's eyes drifted to the man in the corner. "I see… Well it appears as though you've already done more than just meet."

"Hey, what you talking about old man?" Gajeel gruffly spoke. Removing his arms from their previous folded position he stepped forward in a hastily manner.

"She read your mind, son." Makarov gave Levy a knowing glance before returning his gaze to Gajeel. "She knows a lot more about you now than you think." Gajeel stared with wide eyes to the girl in front of her, his view limited to her back and the sunlight which outlined her cheekbone and jaw. He hesitated to speak but swallowed his words as he caught a glimpse of the corner of her eye. "Well, that makes my job a whole lot easier." Makarov sighed. "What will it be Levy? Will you join us?"

"How can I trust you?" The girl voiced words for the first time upon entering the room.

"Levy… I have a lot to apologise for in this world, and the biggest apology I must make is to you."

"Gramps-" Gajeel cut in.

"Be quiet Gajeel and listen. You may not see me the same way after this and I won't hold it against you." The short male turned and gazed out the window. "When I was young I was a scientist working for the government. I was working in the research department of genetic mutation and engineering." Levy eyes the man as he strode around the room, hands behind his back. "My team and I… we discovered a genetic mutation which had an incredibly rare chance of occurring in the future. The mutation enabled the heightening of senses unlocking a human's capabilities to the next level of revolution. It was rare that people would have the recessive allele, even rarer that two people with that recessive allele would produce someone with the dominant allele." He paused for a breath. "We informed the government of our findings and they demanded that we genetically engineered a human with this mutation. I have to admit, I was excited. I couldn't believe a young scientist like me was actively paving the way of the future. I thought that what we were doing was the next step in the right direction. So, we genetically engineered a zygote with the alleles and a woman gave birth to it. She died during childbirth due to the strength and physical demands of the baby. I kept on telling myself that I was experimenting on the child for the sake of advancements in science! Then I found out that the child would be used as a weapon in war so I quit. Sometimes I wish I didn't, that way I would know that I was protecting him… Well as much as I could anyway." Levy's face remained indecipherable as the man informed her of his story. "And now I'm the founder of Fairytail and I devote my time to stopping the government and revealing the truth to the public. That's why I, hell, _we_ need your help Levy. You're that dominant allele, you know what the government do and you know what they've done. Together, we can make an end to the torture."

The bluenette surveyed the old man sinisterly and cautiously as the room returned to an empty silence. A cold and unmerciful blue circled the iris of her eyes as she stared into the elder's own intently. The exchange left goosebumps on the ink-haired spectator's back, he couldn't imagine the intimidation Fairytail's master was experiencing.

"His name is Cobra and I listened to his screams full of terror and pain every night for four years thanks to you and your team." She spat, her spiteful tone unwavering, at him. "Of course I'll join you." With that Levy swiftly exited the presence of both the master and the room.

"L-lev-" Gajeel attempted to blurt out before her hastiness outran him. He glimpsed at Makarov who peered out once more of the window before following after Levy. "Levy stop!" Gajeel called out to the girl down the corridor. "Don't you think that was a little harsh?" He continued to shout as he speedily chased her. "Quit walking away from me! We both know I'm just gonna catch up to you anyway with that short ass of yours." With that Levy turned promptly.

"You wanna bet?" Within a second she was before him, a blue blur following her. "First of all, you need to realise that I'm capable of stopping your heartbeat whenever I desire, so stop trying to act like you are more than me. Second of all, nobody is harsher on your precious Fairytail master than himself. In fact I only grazed the surface of what he tells himself every day."

"Still,"

"I'm joining Fairytail because it is in my incentive to do so, not to play happy families. That man in there is responsible for a turmoil that you can't even come close to comprehending."

"Try me," He challenged her.

"You're not the only person in the world with no family, Gajeel. Get over yourself." Levy rolled her eyes and began following the path which she had set prior to their conversation.

* * *

Levy stared out into the rubble of a mess she used to call home. In some way it still felt like that, despite the inflicted destruction. Except now, instead of the usual joy felt when returning home, a particular emptiness and misery latched onto the word, _home_. It latched onto it so tightly that the association of happiness suffocated.

The wind blew through her azore hair almost soothingly and the air was fresh. Grass had sprouted through the cracks of the concrete and ivy crept up the walls of demolished buildings.

Her mind returned to the memories of that day.

" _Run!" He ordered. "I'll distract them; just get out of here…"_

" _No, Dad! We can't just leave you!" The girl sobbed out in desperation. The man's eyes met her watery ones for a second before shortly leaving them._

" _Melinda, get her out of here." He looked towards his wife with a nod of assurance as she herself broke down to tears. "I love you," He spoke earnestly. "I love you both so much. Don't ever forget that."_

She took a deep breath, immersing herself in her surroundings.

 _She wailed as they ran over the shattered glass of a shop window, dodging dead bodies as if they were traffic cones. The crackle of burning buildings was deafening but the scent of burning bodies proved worse._

 _Suddenly she felt her Mother's hand slip from her grasp. Turning to look at her, the girl watched as her Mother's eyes rolled to the back of her head. She watched as red liquid dripped down from a slim hole in her head, she watched as her Mother fell into her arms smearing blood down her cheek._

" _M-Mum?" Her voice wavered quietly. "Mum?" She repeated in hope to get a response. "Oh God, please, please don't be dead. I can't lose you both." A stream of tears flowed down her puffy, red cheeks. Soon enough, a limitless amount of soldiers surrounded her, she was frozen to the spot. Her Mother lay limp in her arms as she was injected with a metallic green syringe in her neck._

A tear escaped and dropped onto the pavement. How could a place that experienced so much torment appear so peaceful?

* * *

The bluenette retired from the darkness outside, stepping into the base of the rebel group, Fairytail. It was noisy and spirited, something that she wasn't adjusted to. She caught a glimpse of the familiar grump of a man isolated in the corner. His large form and broad shoulders towered over a beer his hand gripped tightly to. He took a swig of the alcohol and as he did so Levy approached a lone table herself on the opposite side of the room. Her presence, unlike the first arrival, went unnoticed. She leaned her elbow on the table, resting her head on her hand, and stared into space. Her eyelids began to feel heavy and she almost managed to doze off a couple times but shortly a loud ruckus would follow - occurring somewhere in the crowd of rebels.

"Hi, can I get you anything?" A woman awoke her from her trance.

"Uh… No, thank you." Levy replied, almost struggling to form words due to her drowsiness. The woman cocked her head to one side, as if pondering.

"You must be Levy, I'm Mira. It's nice to finally meet you!" The bluenette gave her a weak smile in response, instantly cringing at the volume of the room as a table roared out in laughter. "Perhaps you would like to go somewhere a little quieter?" Mira expressed, sympathetically.

"That would be nice…"

"Follow me."

Levy stood up and trailed after the woman who called herself Mira. She trailed her to a door adjacent to a makeshift bar. Upon opening the door she followed Mira down a set of stairs to concrete arc in the wall. "I hope you like books, this is Fairytail's archive." She informed the bluenette as she pressed a switch. Although dull, the room lit up. Despite there still being empty shelves Levy hadn't seen this large of a collection of documents since she was a little girl. "One of the rebels, Lucy, started it up. Then the rest of Fairytail started adding to it, every time each member travelled they would bring back a book back. A lot of the documents are also self-written. I haven't read it, but Master Makarov basically wrote the whole science section." Levy approached a shelf, her finger ghosted over the spines of books gliding across their titles. A small smile fell upon Mira's face as she saw the girl more at peace. "I'll leave you alone, enjoy!" She spoke happily before turning away.

"Wait, Mira." The said woman rotated her gaze, meeting Levy's eyes. "Thank you."

"No problem." She beamed as she retraced her steps back up to the bar.


End file.
